


told you twice

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson sticks around long enough to hook up with his ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and screw them both over before gallivanting off to Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	told you twice

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Author’s choice, author’s choice, she told me twice all her good advice._

Jackson slung his bag over his shoulder and left the boys’ restroom, even more confidence than normal in his stride.

“You disgust me,” Lydia said from where she leaned against a locker, picking at her nails.  “My sloppy seconds?  Really?  We’re _those_ exes?”

Jackson just grinned, raising a suggestive eyebrow.  “It means we both have great taste, Lyds.  See you after school?”  He walked over before she could answer.

Lydia rolled her eyes.  “Please don’t bring him to the pack meeting.”

“Bring who?” Aiden came out of the bathroom still buckling his belt, his hair disheveled.  The collar of his tee shirt was stretched out like someone had spent a fair amount of time mouthing at his neck.

“Nobody,” Lydia said, checking her watch.  “I’m off to class.”  She looked back as she strutted away, making sure Aiden caught the gleam of her eyes.  “Jackson’s just going to break your heart, I hope you know.”

 

Aiden sat on the front porch of the Hale house, hands dangling between his knees.  Danny had left hours ago with Ethan so Aiden had nobody to be miserable with until Lydia showed up.

“Pining isn’t your color,” she said, sitting down next to Aiden. 

“Just give me a day or two.  I mean, he just _left._ He told me over Twitter, Lydia.”

“He told _us_ over Twitter,” Lydia corrected, patting Aiden’s leg.  “What a dick.”

“Screw him,” Aiden said, though he couldn’t completely hide the shake in his voice.

“I told you, Aiden,” Lydia said, lacing her fingers through his.  “I told you he’d break your dumb little alpha heart.”

“And Lydia Martin is always right,” Aiden said, resting against Lydia’s offered shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought of this pairing until recently, but after seeing some Tumblr posts about it, I knew I had to write a drabble.


End file.
